bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nabumbasquormble
Nabumbasquormble is a weird tower. It costs about $200, but the actual price can vary from $199 to $201. If you place it in the game, it fluctuates between being green and being purplish-brown. It throws kumquats and shoelaces at the bloons. They do pi damage. It can get up to 4/4/5(6?)4/4 (Yes, there are 5 paths). Upgrades Path 1 Give Me A Dollar ($1 in real money, paid to NinjaKiwi.) If you give a dollar to NinjaKiwi, you can unlock this upgrade, which makes all of the bloons give you an extra dollar when you defeat them with Nabumbasquormble. BOOOORRRRIIIINNNNG! ($348.234) Nabumbasquormble shows pictures from its vacation to the bloons, and they get bored, so they stop and then pop if forced to look for too long. Why Would You Do That? ($10000) Nabumbasquormble decides to attack itself once every two minutes. Each attack destroys half its health, so you need to get the next upgrade quickly, or it will lose. Do the Macarena ($5201) In addition to nullifying the previous upgrade, Nabumbasquormble gets all your other towers to do the macarena. It keeps attacking the bloons instead of doing the macarena, but its power is increased to that of all your other towers combined. Path 2 Let's Try Something Else ($800) Nabumbasquormble realizes its attacks don't do as much damage as it would like, so it decides to blast the bloons with hot chocolate instead. This does 0.01% more damage than its normal attacks. The Power of the Shovel ($1200) Nabumbasquormble gets out a shovel and starts digging. Ten rounds later, the entire path will suddenly fall into a sinkhole, and will change to being underground. Teleportation ($5000) Nabumbasquormble gets the ability to teleport. This lets you right click somewhere, and say "Move here!" and it does. Path 3? ($25000) Nabumbasquormble unlocks a secret third upgrade path, so it can become more awesome. Path 3 Define Bloon... ($400) Nabumbasquormble redefines the meaning of bloon so that it includes the path. It starts attacking the path the bloons are traveling on, in order to change the direction they move. However, the path fixes itself pretty quickly. But I Don't Want To... ($-2000) Nabumbasquormble tells the bloons that if you don't give it the next upgrade within two minutes, it will surrender to the bloons. If it does so, you lose. After becoming an option, this upgrade purchases itself automatically. Phew. I Didn't Surrender. ($10000) Nabumbasquormble doesn't surrender to the bloons after all. Nothing else happens. Wait, What? (Free) Nabumbasquormble reveals that it has been on the side of the bloons all along, and suddenly you are, too. Now you control the bloons and try to escape from your own towers. This upgrade purchases itself two minutes after you don't surrender. A Fifth One? ($2000) Path 3 turns out to have a fifth upgrade for some reason, and Nabumbasquormble gets the amazing ability to cook pancakes between rounds. The pancakes give the bloons twice as much power. And a Sixth?! ($20000) This upgrade is fake. It's not possible to buy it (but it takes your money, anyway). However, at the same time that it's unlocked, it's revealed that there's still... Path 4 Bloon Power! ($3000) This upgrade lets Nabumbasquormble command the bloons as a giant army that moves as one being. These bloons destroy all your towers and you become the ultimate champion, except that for some reason it seems impossible to destroy the last life. WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! ($20000) Nabumbasquormble reveals that this was its plan all along. It was making the bloons think it was on their side, when it was really on your side. Now you control your towers again, which are back for no apparent reason, and are now twice as powerful as before. However, the bloons are angry about the deception, so they are more powerful, too. More Lives ($25000) Nabumbasquormble gains the ability to give you 10 more lives. This ability can be used once every 3 rounds. Lemonade Break! ($ the square root of 7) Nabumbasquormble gets a well-deserved break to drink some lemonade. It accidentally spills lemonade sometimes, causing some of the bloons to slip and fall off the path, where they get stuck. Path 5 Why Is There A Fifth Path? ($4000) If you buy this upgrade, Nabumbasquormble wonders why you are wondering why there is a fifth path. It posts a big message that says, "Because I Say So!" in cursive. The bloons bump into this message and follow it as though it is a new path. Party Time! ($5432) Nabumbasquormble has a big party, with lots of disco balls. The disco balls pretend to be bloons, so the bloons attack them instead of you. Tower Transformation! ($40000) Nabumbasquormble gets the ability to turn any of your towers that are within range into any other type of tower. However, this only lasts for three rounds, and then you must do it again (but you have to wait another round, first). Super Ultra Mega Temple of the Monkey God ($2000000) Nabumbasquormble becomes a Super Ultra Mega Temple of the Monkey God, which destroys any bloons that ever come onto the screen, and that ever will, which basically destroys the entire game and reveals a screen that was behind it, which says, "A Winner Is You". You win! Category:Towers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Mechanic Towers